Les opposés s'attirent
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Deux lycéens s'avouent, lors d'une soiré arrosé, des choses qu'ils pensaient impensable. Le lendemain les doutes les submergent, à quoi cela va-t'il les menaient? Présence de lemon.


Résumé: Deux lycéens, s'avoue, lors d'une soiré arrosé, des choses qu'ils pensaient impensable. Le lendemain les doutes les submerge, à quoi cela va-t'il les menaient? Présence de lemon. Je signalerais quand il commence.

Couple: Un petit Yuvi servit sur plateau.

Rating: T. Présence d'un lemon, vous êtes prévenu, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient … :(

_**Les opposés s'attirent**_

«- Que veux-tu faire plus tard, Yu-kun?

- Te tuer baka usagi.

- Maiiiisss ! C'est pas gentil, Yu-kun.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom baka usagi !

- Alors, tu vas faire quoi plus tard ?

- Te tuer, mais je pense pas que ça soit après l'année scolaire.

- T'es méchant Yu-kun !

- Urusei, baka usagi.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Exactement, non.

- Tu me gaves, urusei.

? - Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun vous arrêtez de vous disputer.

- Tch …

- Mais Komui-sensei, on se dispute pas: on parle entre ami.

- Je suis pas ton ami, baka usagi!

? - Retourne travailler Komui-kun !

Komui - Reever-chan ! Tu sais que tu es mon prof de math préférés?

Reever - J'espère bien! Mais tu n'échapperas pas au travail comme ça.

Komui - Mais euh!

Reever - Va faire ton cour de chimie!

Komui - Moui ...»

Ils s'en allèrent faire cour, pour Reever et Komui, et y assister pour Kanda et Lavi.

« - Allen …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lenalee?

- Tu veux bien venir à ma petite soirée?

- Tu veux que Komui me tue?

- Tu n'as qu'a inviter Lavi et Kanda, il dira rien si ils sont là aussi.

- Je vais essayer de les convaincre …

- Merci, mon cœur.

- Moins fort, il risque d'entendre.

- Tu deviens parano avec mon frère.

- En même temps sortir avec la sœur d'une personne atteint d'un Sister Complex poursuivant les gens s'approchant de sa sœur avec un robot tueur...

- Roh, je le détruirais comme d'habitude avec un bon coup de pied.

- Je sais, mais il a faillit te blesser la dernière fois.» Allen partit rejoindre Lavi.

« - Lavi!

- Allen !

- Tu veux bien me rendre un service?

- Lequel?

- Venir à la petite soirée de Lenalee.

- Pas envie...

- Allez il y aura plein de gens à draguer.

- M'en fous.

- Il y aura Miranda, Krory …

- M'en fous, je viens pas.

- … Kanda, …

- Yu?

- Oui.

- Il a accepté de venir?

- Oui.

- OK je viens. * grand sourire*.» «J'aurai dut dire ça plus tôt» pensa Allen. Il partit alors rejoindre Kanda laissant Lavi planifier des plans plus pervers les uns que les autres qui firent frissonner le jeune blandinet.

« - Kanda.

- Tu veux quoi Moyashi?

- Je m'appelle Allen ! Bakanda !

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu viens à la soirée de Lenalee!

- Non.

- En faite c'est pas une question.

- …? *regard interrogateur*

- Tu viens ou je dis à Komui ce qui s'est passé avec Lenalee l'été dernier. *sourire innocent*

- Tch, je viens.

- Merci. *grand sourire*» Allen s'en alla en sautillant prévenir sa petite amie, Lenalee.

Le samedi soir, soirée:

Cross Marian, professeur de langue (japonais, anglais, espagnol, français... et aussi du côté pervers ) et père adoptif d'Allen Walker.

Froi Tiedol, professeur d'art, se considère comme le père de Yu Kanda.

Chan Bak, professeur de SVT, meilleur ami de Komui Lee.

Bookman, professeur d'histoire et grand père de Lavi.

Wenham Reever, professeur de mathématiques et compagnon de Komui Lee.

Et enfin, Lee Komui, professeur de chimie et grand frère de Lenalee Lee.

Les six amis et professeurs déposèrent les adolescents et partirent faire une petite soirée fort en alcool dans un bar.

«- Allez Yu, prends un verre.

- Non et je m'appelle Kanda, baka usagi!

- Mais pourquoi? Si tu es venu faire la fête amuse toi, au lieu de rester assis dans ton coin.

- J'avais pas envie de venir.

- Bah pourquoi tu es venu?

- Moyashi ma forcé a venir.

- Oh … Boit pour oublier. *grand sourire*

- Tch.

- Allez Yu!

- Je m'appelle Kanda, baka usagi!

- Si tu accepte de boire les verres qu'on te passe, on ne t'embêteras plus le reste de la soirée.

- Si je veux que vous arrêtiez de m'emmerder j'ai juste à vous tuer, le chantage ne marcheras pas.  
- Mais Allen a utilisé le chantage pour te faire venir, non?

- Humph, c'est pas parce que tu sais pas faire de chantage que c'est le cas de tout le monde.

- Sérieux o_O Il a été capable de faire du chantage qui marche sur toi?

- Tch...

- Allen ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Urusei, baka usagi!

- Allen !

Allen - Tu veux quoi Lavi, j'étais bien avec Lenalee dans mes bras...

Lavi - Tu as dit quoi à Kanda pour qu'il vienne?

Kanda - Tu dis un mot, je te trucide Moyashi.

Allen - Tu veux jouer à sa, Bakanda?

Kanda - Tu te tais Moyashi !

Allen - Alors en faite, l'été dernier …

Kanda - Ta gueule!

Allen - … ils sont allée en mission et …

Kanda - Urusei!

Allen - … Je dus les rejoindre en mission …

Kanda - Moyashi urusei!

Allen - … Malheureusement pour eux …

Kanda - Mais ta gueule!

Allen - … L'hiver étant installé avec le froid l'accompagnant …

Kanda - Je vais te tuer Moyashi!

Allen - … Une seule chambre étant disponible …

Lavi - Je vois, tu les as retrouvé dans le même lit …

Allen - Yep, j'ai une belle photo des deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sont trop kawai, on dirait des frères et sœurs.

Lavi - Mais Komui le prendrais pas comme sa …

Allen - Exact.

Lavi - Bon maintenant que j'ai de quoi te faire du chantage …

Kanda - Tu as pas de preuves toi, donc ta gueule!

Allen - J'en ais plusieurs copie en sécurité un peu partout. *sourire innocent*

Lavi - Donc tu vois que j'ai des preuves. *grand sourire*

Kanda - Kuso! Vous faites chier!

Lavi - Maintenant, tu prend ce verre de whisky et tu bois.

Kanda - C'est mort!

Lavi - Ok, j'appelle Komui-san. *sourire innocent*

Kanda - Ok, ok.

Lavi - Merci Allen-kun, tu peux rejoindre Lenalee maintenant, passez une bonne soirée.

Allen - Bon courage Bakanda.

Kanda - Humph.

Lavi - Tu vas finir saoul, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Kanda - Justement, c'est pour sa que je m'en fait …»

10 verres plus tard …

« Tu vas me laisser, baka usagi!

- Non tu es pas encore saoul!

- Roh t'es chiant!»

Une bouteille de whisky plus tard …

« Tu as bu une bouteille de whisky complet et tu es pas saoul.

- Je suis pas saoul mais toi tu me saoule.

- Roh, mais quelle sens de l'humour Yu-kun.

- Ta gueule!

- Mais quelle vulgarité!

- Urusei, baka usagi.

- Tiens, un autre verre.

- Et toi tu bois pas?

- Moins que toi, j'ai but que quelques verres.

- Bois autant que moi.

- Non.

- Tch, j'aurai dut m'y attendre, tu es trop trouillard pour ça.

- Ok, ok. Je bois avec toi … Et arrête ce sourire sadique!»

Une deuxième bouteille pour Kanda et une bouteille pour Lavi plus tard …

« Si je bois plus, je vais vomir …

- Nous fais plus boire alors …

- C'est pas con …

- Tch … » (NDA: Juste pour expliquer, à ce stade de la soirée, Lavi et Kanda étaient à l'écart des autres. Kanda était assis contre un mur avec la jambe droit plié et la jambe gauche tendus. Il avait le bras droit posé sur son genoux droit et tenait le haut de son verre du bout des doigts. Quand à Lavi, il était lui aussi assis contre le mur avec sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Kanda.)

« …

- …

- …

- … Dis, Yu-kun …

- Quoi?

- Je suis quoi pour toi?

- *lève un sourcil interrogateur*

- Je veux dire, tu dis toujours que je ne suis pas ton ami … Mais, tu le penses pas, non?

- Je le pense oui.

- Je suis donc rien pour toi? *d'un ton au bord du suicide* (NDA: N'oublions pas que Lavi adore exagérer ses émotions et l'alcool l'aide beaucoup ^^)

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu ne me considérais pas comme ton ami …

- Tu es plus qu'un ami _'Merde, pourquoi je dis sa moi'_

- C'est, c'est vrai? _'Se pourrait-il que?'_

- …

- Yuu …?

- …

- Je suis quoi si je suis plus qu'un ami?

- … *rougi*

- _'Non, c'est pas possible! Pourquoi il rougi? C'est l'alcool qui me fait croire en ce rêve impossible'_

- …

- Yuu, je ne te considère pas comme un ami non plus …

- *écarquille les yeux*

- Je te considère comme plus que ça … La relation que j'aimerai avoir est impossible avec un homme surtout dans ce lycée catholique … Et surtout avec toi, car je sais que ce n'est pas récipro …

- Urusei, baka usagi.

- … que.» Kanda se tourna vers Lavi, qui s'était un peu redressés, et l'embrassa avec tous l'amour qu'il lui portait. Le rouquin d'abord choqué, finit par répondre à ce baiser espérant que ce ne sois pas de nouveau un de ses maudits rêves. Ils voulaient tous les deux croire que ce n'étaient un rêve, ce rêve était trop réaliste. Ils s'enlacèrent ne voulant pas que l'autre s'échappe et que leur espoir disparaissent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que tous cela sois possible. Le plaisir les submergeaient, le plaisir d'être avec l'être aimée, le plaisir que leurs rêves les plus fous se réalisent, le plaisir que le rêve devienne réalité. Ils intensifièrent leurs baiser, laissèrent leur langue entamer une valse qu'ils pensaient impossible. Leurs souffle leur manquait peu à peu mais ils ne s'en occupaient guère, ils profitèrent de l'instant présent comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, front contre front, leurs corps collé l'un à l'autre, leurs mains sur leurs hanches, à se fixer intensément ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Leurs joues étaient rosies, à la fois de plaisir et de gène.

«Komui - Les jeunes! C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison!

Kanda - Pas envie.

Lavi - Moi non plus.

Tiedol - Il est où mon adorable fils?

Bookman - Où est mon petit fils?

Cross - Ramène toi idiot de disciple.

Allen - Oh c'est un miracle, vous êtes capable de rentrer de soirée sans être bourré?

Cross – Tu me prend pour qui, idiot de disciple? Je sais me tenir.

Allen – C'est possible ça? J'ai du mal à y croire, en plus vous êtes seules. Vos talents de séducteurs ne fonctionne plus?

Cross – Mais c'est que tu es un disciple chiant, moi au moins je sais me comportez bien devant une charmante demoiselle.

Allen – Vous allez arrêter un jour de draguer Lenalee, elle pourrais être vôtre fille! Et quand on vois comment vous vous comportez avec cette pauvre Cloud, je trouve pas que vous soyez galant.

Cross – Oh mais c'est qu'on se rebelle …

Komui – D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'elle soit déjà rentré.

Allen – Elle était là?

Komui – Bah oui, il y avait Cloud.

Allen – Tch, voilà pourquoi vous êtes seul, vous vous êtes encore pris un râteau.

Cross – Urusei baka de disciple! Maintenant, tu me suis et tu te la ferme.

Allen – A + les gens, il va encore être de mauvaises humeur à cause de son 99ème râteau de la part de Cloud. On va pas tarder à pouvoir fêter sa plus qu'un râteau.

…

Reever – ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient pas engueuler les deux, je dirai … Depuis le début de la soirée. -'

Komui – ça en devient lassant …

Bookman – Lavi, ramènes-toi ou corvée de nettoyage de la bibliothèque!»

_Dans la pièce adjacente._

« Je suis obligé d'y aller, je veux pas dépoussiérer cette bibliothèque.

- Tch …

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

- Bonne nuit. A lundi.

- Tu veux pas qu'on se voit demain?

- Demain on décuve.

- Pas bête. Mais …

- Chut.

- …?» Et pour clore la discussion, Kanda se contenta d'embrasser passionnément Lavi qui voulut intensifier le baiser mais ne le fit pas, par peur de se faire tuer pas son grand-père si il arrivait pas dans les secondes qui suivait.

« Les yeux embrumé comme sortant des bras de Kanda euh de Morphée – Panda? Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Bookman – Ne me dit pas que tu dormais? o_O

Lavi – Je me suis endormi en t'attendant.

Bookman – On va faire semblant de te croire, tu me diras qui fut l'heureuse élu de ta soirée sur la route, allez on y va.

Lavi – Mais il n'y a eu aucune heureuse élu!

Bookman – J'ai du mal à y croire, la prochaine fois que tu veux mentir replace tes vêtements et recoiffes-toi.

Lavi de plus en plus rouge – Euh … C'est parce que je bouge en dormant …

Bookman – Tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot. On aura une discussion plus tard.

Lavi - … A + les gens …

Komui – Ce n'était pas toi Lenalee j'espère?

Lenalee – Non nii-san.

Komui – Ouf, je me demande bien qui c'était.

Tiedol – Il ne manque plus que Kanda et vous pourrez être entre vous, tu sais où il est Lenalee?

Lenalee – Adossé à la porte à vous attendre. ^^

Tiedol – Oh! Je ne t'avais pas vu mon adorable fils.

Kanda – Tch.

Tiedol – Tu as passé une bonne soirée Yu-kun?

Kanda – Arrêtez avec ses surnom! On y va?

Tiedol – Oui oui Yu-kun. A lundi tout le monde.

Kanda – Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom!

…

Lenalee – Bon bonne nuit les amoureux, pas trop de bruit je suis morte.

Komui – Fais de beau rêver ma Lenalee adorée … blablabla …

Reever – ça fait cinq minutes qu'elle est parti Komui, ce n'est plus la peine de lui parler.

Komui – Oh …»

_Le reste de ce qu'il se passe ne nous regarde plus. Désolé de décevoir les fans de ce couple, mais je ne détaillerai pas les choses peu catholique qu'il pratique après cette scène. Revenons plutôt voir notre chère petit Lavi._

POV Lavi

J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit embrasser, je vais pas m'en remettre. C'est trop bien! Je suis trop heureux! On dirait une fille là, il faut que je m'arrête de m'exciter pour rien … Je peux pas, c'est trop bien! Ah je vais pas m'en remettre. J'ai embrassé Yu! (On va le quitter avant qu'il parte dans ses délires a l'eau de rose … Et du côté de Kanda, que se passe-t-il?)

POV Kanda

C'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire tous sa? Je suis vraiment trop con. Rah! Sa m'énerve!

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon fils adoré?

-Urusei.» Il me saoule. Il peut pas me laisser tranquille? C'est vrai quoi, juste un peu de temps en temps.

« Ne sois pas méchant avec moi mon Yu adoré.

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom!

- Mais voyons Yu, je veux juste savoir ce qui te traquasse.

- ça vous regarde pas.» Mais il va arrêtez de se mêler de ma vie?

« Ce n'est pas très gentil Yu.» Bon le mieux c'est de l'ignorer, il en a l'habitude. Revenons à nos pensée. Lavi. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser? Ok, j'en mourrais d'envie depuis un moment. Mais il va se faire des films après. Ok, je vais aussi me faire des films de mon côté. Bon on réfléchira à sa calmement demain quand j'aurai décuver.

« Yu, c'est moi ou tu viens de dire, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser? Tu as embrasser qui?

- Per … Personne.» Merde et voilà que je me met à rougir.

« Allez dit le à ton père adoré.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

- C'est méchant Yu.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom.» Enfin arrivé.

« Je vais me coucher.

- On parlera de tous ça demain, Yu.

- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom!» Il me gave.

POV Lavi

Non mais c'était quoi ces rêves? o_O Je faisait pas ce genre de rêves quand j'embrassais une fille … Alors pourquoi j'imaginais ce qui se serai passé si on avais pas du rentré hier? Pourquoi c'est différent avec Yu? Est ce parce que quand je le vois, je me sens bien, mon cœur s'emballe? Est ce donc ça l'amour? Ce sentiment de bien être lorsque qu'on pense à l'être aimé? Cette envie d'être auprès de cette personne? Depuis quand je me pose se genre de question? Je dirai depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. Non, je commençai à me poser des questions depuis un moment déjà. Il me manque, j'ai envie de le revoir, de me blottir dans ses bras comme hier, de l'embrasser de nouveau … Je vais lui envoyer un message dans l'après midi … Pour l'instant on décuve. «Jiji, ils sont où les Doliprane?» J'aime pas avoir la gueule de bois. J'ai mal au crane. Je vais retourner dormir.

POV Kanda

Bon je pensais mettre calmer après une bonne nuit de sommeil … Loupé. Je fais que me rappeler de cette soirée, je n'ai fait que des rêves où l'on était tous les deux. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je prend un médicament et je retourne me coucher. Je sais pas si je vais tenir toute le journée sans le voir comme c'était prévu. Pourtant jusqu'alors j'en étais capable. Pourquoi je n'en suis plus capable, pourquoi j'ai cette envie terrible de l'avoir de nouveau dans mes bras de sentir son odeur près de moi, de l'embrasser … Faut que je dorme, je serrai peut-être calmé après … Espérons.

Les guillemet permettent l'alternance entre le POV Lavi et le POV Kanda.

Les paroles en italiques sont les messages.

«Tiens, j'ai un message. _Lavi 15:35_ Je les reçu il y a cinq minutes. Il me veut quoi? _Bonjour Yu-kun. C'est au sujet d'hier. J'aimerai qu'on en reparle. _ Ne me dis pas qu'il regrette déjà. Merde, finalement c'est moi qui me suis fait de faux espoirs?»

« Il me répond enfin. _Yu d'amour 15:45_ dix minutes pour répondre quand même. _Tu veux parler de quoi? Je t'écoute._ Quoi c'est tout? Faut pas s'étonner en même temps c'est Yu.»

« Il répond vite. _Lavi 15:46_. Moins d'une minute pour répondre quand même. _J'aimerai qu'on se voit en face pour en parler. Ce sera plus pratique._ J'ai vraiment envie de te voir, mais je peux pas sinon cette abruti de Tiedol va encore me prendre la tête pour savoir qui tu es.»

« Ah il répond. _Yu d'amour 15:47_. Mais il est capable de répondre vite. _Il est inutile __que l'on se voit. On peut très bien parler __par sms __de toute façon._ Quoi? Il veut pas me voir? Il s'en fous de moi ou quoi?»

« _Lavi 15:47_. _Tu as raison._ Il me dit toujours pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il va finir par me faire stresser cet abruti.»

« _Yu d'amour 15:48. Bon tu me veux quoi à la fin?_ Rah, mais ce qu'il peut être glacial.»

« _Lavi 15:50. Je voulais savoir si tu regrettais ce qu'il sais passé hier. Parce que moi en tout cas je regrette _Quoi? Putin fait chier! Vie de merde!»

« Putin de téléphone qui nous laisse pas écrire la fin de nos phrases avant d'envoyer.»

« _Lavi 15:50_. J'ai pas vraiment envie de le lire, je me suis fait des film comme un abruti. Il est beau le type glacial. Voilà que je me met à déprimer je ne me reconnais pas. _Lavi 15:52_. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureux d'un coureurs de jupons, il en a rien à foutre de moi. Je suis tombé dans le panneau comme un con. _Lavi 15:55_. Putain il va arrêter de m'envoyer des messages? Il vient de dire qu'il s'en foutait de moi, alors pourquoi il s'acharne? _Lavi 16:00_. Bon je vais les supprimer, abruti de téléphone je ne t'ai pas dit de lire, je t'ai dit de supprimer! _pas du tout. _Hein? C'est quoi ce message? Peut-être que le message d'après me permettras de comprendre. _Gomen Yu, mon portable a envoyé le message avant que je ne termine de l'écrire. Tiens le voilà en entier. __Je voulais savoir si tu regrettais ce qu'il sais passé hier. Parce que moi en tout cas je regrette __absolument pas. _Alors c'est juste la faute à cette abruti de téléphone que je déprime? Je vais le faire passer par la fenêtre son téléphone. Il dit quoi dans son troisième message? _Yu, je t'aime. Ce n'est pas une blague je t'assure. Tu veux plus répondre ou peut-être que tu as pas encore vu mes message, mais répond s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse._ Lavi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi, désolé de t'avoir fait stressé. _Yu, répond s'il te plaît._»

« _Yu d'amour 16:03._ J'ai peur de sa réponse, dix minutes que je stresse._ Je sens que je vais découper ton téléphone. Je t'aime baka usagi __3__._ Découper mon téléphone, mais pourquoi? **Tilt** C'est pour sa qu'il répondait pas? A cause du malentendu qu'à causer mon portable? Je devrai me calmer, le vieux me demander ce que j'ai à sauter partout comme un hystérique.»

« _Lavi 3_. _Rendez vous dans 10 minutes là où tu sais. 3_ On avais pas dit qu'on se reverrai que lundi? Fin, peu importe il me manque trop. 10 minutes tout de même, j'habite pas aussi près moi. Je vais devoir courir. Sa défoulera. A j'ai hâte d'y être.

Tiedol -Où va-tu Yu?

- Je sors.

- Tu sors où? Pour faire quoi?

- Courir.

- Bon entraînement mon Yu adorée.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. _'Ce qu'il m'énerve.' _»

POV Normal

« ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attend, tu en a pris du temps.

- J'habite pas aussi près que toi, et puis je suis en avance d'une minutes je te signale!

- Tu es beau après avoir couru.

- *rougi et détourne le regard* Arrête de dire des conneries.

- Je t'aime Yu.

- Moi aussi baka.

- C'est pas très gentil comme surnom.

- Tu as qu'à ne pas m'appeler Yu, baka.

- Mais j'aime bien t'appeler Yu.

- Oh et puis, urusei.

- ?» Kanda tira Lavi en lui agrippant le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Ce que ça avait pu leur manquer. Ils appréciaient ce baiser encore plus que ceux de la veille, il n'y avait plus ce goût d'alcool désagréable. Lavi voulut l'intensifier en demandant l'accès à sa langue, ce que Kanda lui donna rapidement. Leur langue échangèrent une valse endiablé pendant que leur propriétaire laissaient leur mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de l'autre. Lavi se retrouva assez vite collé contre le mur derrière lui. Leurs chemise se retrouvèrent par terre quelques minutes après. Ils se regardèrent.

« Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Je le sais déjà mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime.

- C'est ici qu'on c'est rencontré. Tu étais venue te reposer car tu t'étais battu, tu avais une plaie au niveau de ton tatouage, tu étais torse nu et trempé à cause de la pluie. L'eau et le sang c'était mélangé sur la partie droite de ton tatouage. Tu avais les cheveux détachés, adossés contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Je pensais que tu m'avais pas vu mais tu m'a demandé ce que je foutais là. J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Tu n'avais rien pour panser ta plaie, j'ai utilisé ma chemise.

- Toi aussi tu étais trempé à force d'être resté au niveau de la porte sous la pluie.

- C'est vrai, j'étais malade après. Puis malgré que tu refusais mon aide, j'ai pansé ta plaie. Le lendemain, c'était la rentré, on c'est retrouvé dans la même classe. Toutes les filles du lycée t'admirai et voulait sortir avec toi, tu les remballai toujours de manières glaciales. Quand à moi, je continuais à draguer les filles en espérant trouver celle qui me permettrais de t'oublier, je n'ai jamais réussi.

- Pourquoi vouloir m'oublier, alors que je t'aimais?

- Tu m'aimais déjà? Alors pourquoi tu m'envoyais toujours boulet?

- ça m'énervais de craquer pour un type comme toi un homme en plus. Sa m'énervais de ne penser qu'à toi et de te voir toujours avec une fille différente dans les bras. Et ça m'énervais de pas trouver le courage de te l'avouer ou de t'oublier.

- Mon cœur.

- Et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi. Un coup de foudre pour un idiot de lapin coureur de jupons. Je t'aime mon amour et ça fait du bien de te le dire.» Lavi mit ses bras autour du coup de Kanda et l'embrassa avec passion, il voulait lui transmettre tous son amour, tous le plaisir qu'avait susciter les mot qu'il avait prononcé. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient allongés sur le lit de la cabane, Kanda à califourchon sur Lavi. Il commença à parsemer sa peau de baiser qui firent frissonner le jeune rouquin. Tous en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de son conjoints en lui laissant quelques suçons par ci par là. Lavi murmurai le nom de Kanda entre quelques gémissement et baiser. C'est durant l'un de ses baisers qu'ils entendirent des voix qu'ils connaissaient bien à l'extérieur.

« On m'a dit que c'était une cabane abandonné, en même temps au milieu de la forêt je ne vois qui y habiterait.

- J'ai entendu des bruits provenant de la cabane, tu en sur qu'elle est inhabité?

- Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi que plus personne n'y habitait mon cœur.

- Ouais mais j'ai quand même entendu du bruit.

- On y va pas si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon, on y va.

- Si tu as peur on y va pas mon cœur.

- C'est le seul endroit de la ville ou on pourra avoir encore un peu d'intimité. Alors on y va mon cœur, j'en ais marre de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ça me manque trop.» Les deux tourtereaux comprirent vite la situation et se dépêchèrent de remettre leurs chemise et de se recoiffer pour être tout de même présentable. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que les perturbateurs n'entre. Malheureusement, les personnes à l'extérieur choisirent se moment là pour rentrer dans la bâtisse.

« Kanda? Lavi?

Lavi - Oh … Euh … Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan … Euh … Que faites vous ici? *gêné*

Lenalee - Vous êtes ensemble? Mais depuis quand?

Lavi - Ensemble? Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes Lenalee. *rire gêné*

Allen - Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassiez il y a même pas une minute?

Kanda - Tss, moyashi no baka.

Lavi - On s'embrassait pas.

Allen - Tu es pas crédible, vous nous prenais vraiment pour des idiots?

Lenalee - Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand vous deux?

Allen - Je dirai hier soir. Et là je pari qu'on les a dérangé alors qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte.

Kanda - Tu vas la fermer Moyashi? Arrête de faire la personne prude, on sais très bien que vous vous êtes déjà passé à l'acte.

Allen - C … c'est pas vrai *rougi*

Lavi - On est pas sourd Allen, on a entendu votre conversation.

Lenalee - Oh il y a un bouton par terre, c'est celui de qui? … Lavi, pourquoi il manque un bouton à ta chemise?

Lavi - Hein? Euh … C'est une veille chemise, le bouton a du tomber quand …

Allen - Quand quoi?

Lavi - Euh …

Lenalee - Passe ta chemise, je vais te le recoudre.

Allen - Pourquoi tu as des aiguilles de coutures et du fil sur toi?

Lenalee - Pour réparer les conneries d'un certain blandin qui m'avais casser un bouton et qui avait failli se faire chopés par mon frère.

Allen- Ah oui c'est vrai -'

Lenalee - Passe ta chemise Lavi.

Lavi - Non, c'est bon, pas la peine. *rire gêné*

Allen - Depuis quand es-tu pudique Lavi?

Lavi - J'ai toujours été pudique.

Allen - Menteur.

Lavi - Voyons je ne vais pas défaire ma chemise devant ta petite amie.

Allen- C'est que ta chemise … Viens Lenalee on sort le temps qu'il échange leur chemise.

Tous – Hein?

Allen - Je suis sur qu'il a des suçons contrairement à Kanda. Pourquoi lui et pas Kanda? Tous simplement car dans vous deux c'est toi, Lavi, le plus soumis.

Kanda - Tss.

Lavi - Piégé …

Allen - Ok. On re rentre d'ici une minute.

…

Kanda - Il me saoule.

Lavi - Il a pas tord.

- J'avais pas vraiment prévu de devoir te remettre ta chemise aussi vite si on se retrouvaient à l'enlever de nouveau.

- *rougi*

…

Allen - Et voilà, sa fait une minute.

Lavi - Tu as bien profiter des une minutes à ce que je vois. Tu aurais pu au moins laisser le temps à Lenalee de se rhabiller complètement. La pauvre elle c'est pas remis de votre séance de bécot.

Allen - On peut te dire la même chose, tu portais ton bandeau tout à l'heure, Lavi.

Lavi - Ah ouais, je l'avais zappé. ^^

Kanda - Bon c'est pas tout, mais on va devoir rentrer.

Allen - Tu te défile Kanda?

Kanda - Comment ça, moyashi no baka?

Allen- Tu veux pas assumer donc tu te barre.

Kanda - C'est surtout que vous avez tous gâcher avec votre arrivé et que vous n'êtes pas venu pour rien, donc faîtes ce que vous avez à faire, moi je me barre.

Lenalee - Viens mon cœur on rentre, on les laisse tous les deux.

Allen - Mais Lenalee …

Lenalee - Laissons les, il y a d'autres endroit ou aller. Je suis sur que ce lieux à une symbolique pour eux car ils avaient aucune raison de venir ici.

Lavi - C'est ici qu'on c'est rencontré avec Yu, et c'est ici que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

Allen - O_O Quoi? Que tu as eu le coup de foudre? Tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps?

Lavi - Sa t'étonne pas Lenalee?

Lenalee - Sa explique des choses, donc Kanda aussi tu as eu le coup de foudre, je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant.

Kanda - J'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu le coup de foudre et surtout que je l'aimais. *gêné*

Lenalee - C'est rare de te voir gêné, ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça. La dernier fois que je t'ai vu gêné d'être amoureux, c'était avec Alma, ça remonte.

Kanda - Me parle pas d'Alma.

Lavi - C'était qui cette Alma? Elle ressemblait à quoi?

Lenalee - Qui as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. A+ les tourtereaux.

Allen et Lavi- Hein?

…

Lavi - C'était qui Alma?

Kanda - Le passé.

- Et c'est qui le présent? *sourire en coin*

- Toi.

- Et le futur?

- Seul le temps le dira.

- Je t'aime Yu.

- C'est ce que turépète depuis tous à l'heure.

- M'aimes-tu?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime mon amour.

- Plus qu'Alma?

- Alma est le passé, tu es le présent, je ne saurai pas avec toi si c'est à Alma que je pensais.

- Mon cœur.

- Chut, j'en ai marre que tu utilise ta bouche pour parler.

- ?» Ils s'embrassèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement là où ils s'étaient arrêté.

«Ils sont mignon. Viens Allen, on y va.» chuchota Lenalee.

**(A partir de maintenant il s'agit du lemon.)**

Kanda descendait de plus en plus ses mains, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lavi. Ils se retirèrent leur bas mutuellement, comme avec leur chemise. Seul leur caleçons les séparaient encore. Kanda mordillait le cou de Lavi et laissait quelques suçons, il avait découvert pour le plus grand malheurs de Lavi, que c'était une zone très sensible chez le rouquin. Le japonais descendais toujours sa main et la fit glisser le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Lavi pour la remonter. A ce contact Lavi gémit plus fort. Ils se sentaient à l'étroit dans leur bas, surtout lorsque Lavi tira d'un mouvement sec Kanda et que leur partie intime rentrèrent en contact, malgré le tissu fin, ce qui les firent gémir simultanément de surprise et de plaisir. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, ils retirèrent les derniers tissus qu'il portait. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes hésitant, mais l'envie battait l'hésitation. Il s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion. Kanda le prépara avant de le pénétrer avec douceur, en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Lavi gémit de douleur, au bout de quelques secondes, il fit signe à Kanda de continuer. Le japonais commença alors un mouvement de va et viens, de plus en plus rapide et profond. Lavi gémissait de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre l'extase. Et c'est dans un ultime gémissement qu'il cria le prénom de Kanda suivit de peu par le cri de jouissance de se dernier. **(Fin du lemon.) **Épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre se ne fut que vers 21heures qu'ils émergèrent de leur profond sommeil.

« Merde, je vais me faire buter.

- Alors reste avec moi, autant profitez de tes derniers instant.

- Sérieux Yu, il va rien te dire ton père.

- Non, il va me questionner et abandonner car je ne répondrai pas.

- Tu as de la chance.

- Oui, j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi.

- ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire des trucs romantiques depuis tous à l'heure.

- ça ne durera pas. Je garderai mon comportement comme d'habitude, mais quand on vivra des moments comme celui-ci, je ne pourrai que te dire mon amour.

- Yu …

- Arrête avec ces regard, c'est chiant quand tu es aussi mignon, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser après.

- Et?

- Bah en public, sa le fera pas trop …

- Tu es timide depuis quand?

- Bah, toujours pour ce genre de chose.

- J'ai dut mal à te croire timide.

- Urusei, mon amour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

*Ils s'embrassent*

- On rentre, mon cœur?

- Tu as pas peur de mourir?

- J'aurai vécu une magnifique après midi, si je meurt sa sera heureux.»

Le lendemain

« Lavi, tu veux sortir avec moi?

- Eliade, tu ne m'intéressent pas.

- Mais, je pourrai te faire découvrir plein de truc.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que. Yu!

- Mais il ma ignoré cette enflure!

*Au même moment de l'autre côté*

- Kanda, tu veux pas sortir avec moi?

- Non.

- Allez je suis un bon coup.

- Tch.

Lavi - Yu!

- Ah tien, je suis sur que ton meilleur ami voudra bien, lui au moins.

- Faux.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

- Ah bon?

Lavi - Bonjour mademoiselle la Pétasse, voudrais tu bien dégager que je puisse être tranquille avec mon Yu chéri?

La ''pétasse'' - Mlle la Pétasse? Mon Yu chéri?

Lavi - Bonjour mon cœur, ça va depuis hier.

Kanda - Je vois qu'il ne t'as finalement pas tué.

- J'ai fais une nuit blanche, j'ai du nettoyer toute la bibliothèque.

- Alors pourquoi tu es autant en forme?

- Parce que tu m'as manqué, et que je suis content de te revoir.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça? ça fait à peine onze heure qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Voui.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

La ''pétasse'' - Mon amour? Mon cœur?

*Ils s'embrassent (en plein milieu du couloir du lycée)*

*La fille s'évanouit suivit de d'autres lycéennes*

Lavi - Et voilà une bonne chose de faite. Allons rejoindre Allen et Lenalee.

Kanda - Ouais.»

Je trouve le lemon assez pourrit, mais bon c'était mon premier. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fic mais si je m'écoutais je ne publierai jamais donc je ne pourrai m'améliorer. Bref. Laissez un commentaire. Les tomates sont à droites, les chocolats à gauche. Allez bye.

PS: Merci à ma ruru, pour la correction.


End file.
